1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotationally symmetrical coupling comprising an annular hub that is made of a substantially rigid material and surrounded by an outer ring made of a rubber-elastic material, as well as an outer contouring that is located on the outer diameter and is provided for positively transmitting torques, whereby a substantially ring-shaped, rigid solid body is embedded in the rubber-elastic material of the outer ring near the outer contouring. Said solid body has an outer contouring as well, whereby individual shaped elements of the outer contouring of the ring-shaped, rigid solid body protrude radially from the inside outwards into individual shaped elements of the outer contouring.
2. The Prior Art
In connection with a coupling of the type specified above that is known in the prior art, the embedded solid body consists of a rigid metallic ring, to which a radial protrusion is welded as well to each site where the outer ring made of rubber-elastic material has a radial protrusion. In that connection, the layer of rubber-elastic material covering the metallic ring is very thin in each of the areas of the protrusions and in each center between two projections, but otherwise very thick. The consequence thereof is that the elastic properties at each of the points along the circumference of the outer ring where the load in introduced are very uneven, which may lead to a rough operation of the coupling and to damage of the outer contouring. Such damage is particularly critical if such damage leads to any direct contact between the embedded solid body and machine elements located downstream, or to contact with aggressive media.